Jej historia rozpoczyna się, gdy płoną paprocie
by Mangha
Summary: Freya umiera, jednak nieznana siła zatrzymuję ją jako Panią Jeziora. Dlaczego?


Pomysł narodził się już jakiś czas temu, jednak wena nie chciała się pojawić. Dlatego dedykuje to opowiadanie ayass, bo dzięki jej „Drzewu..." znalazłam wreszcie wenę.

Forma narracji w drugiej osobie jest dla mnie eksperymentem i testem, proszę o opinie.

Zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

**Jej historia rozpoczyna się gdy płoną paprocie**

* * *

Paprocie z wolna zajmują się ogniem. Od nich skraj twojej sukni, a potem cała już płoniesz. Iskry razem z płomieniami ulatują do nieba. Drewno łodzi również się zapala. Łódź tonie. On stoi na brzegu, wpatrując się ze smutkiem w niknące pod powierzchnią wody resztki jego ukochanej.

* * *

_Byłaś dla niego pierwszą i pozostaniesz jedyną. Sprawił, że poczułaś się kochana. Mimo że ukrywaliście się, te chwile były najszczęśliwszymi w twoim życiu. Chciał nawet zaryzykować, pójść razem z tobą. Zrezygnować ze swojego przeznaczenia, zrezygnować z Camelotu._

Z przeznaczenia? Jakiego przeznaczenia?

_Dowiesz się, moje dziecko, jeszcze się dowiesz._

* * *

Budzisz się widząc gwiazdy. To dziwne uczucie, zwłaszcza, że gdzieś tam w twoim umyśle kołacze się myśl, iż nie powinnaś być do tego zdolna. Powoli starasz się wstać. Niepewnie się podnosisz. Nad tobą stoi kobieta, uśmiecha się delikatnie. Nie wiesz co powiedzieć. Po prostu trwasz w bezruchu.

- Witaj, Freyo - odzywa się.

* * *

W Jeziorze Avalon masz wiele czasu by myśleć. Siła magii przyciągnęła cię, sprawiła, że wzięłaś je w posiadanie, stałaś się Panią Jeziora. Teraz kiedy już tu jesteś musisz zastanowić się nad tymi wszystkimi rewelacjami, o których Ona ci powiedziała. Merlin... Emrys właściwie... Na jego barkach spoczywała przyszłość Camelotu. Miał jeszcze wiele do zrobienia a ty musisz mu pomóc. Nie poradzi sobie. Nie sam.

* * *

_Jesteś tutaj, bo choć czas na ziemi dobiegł końca musisz jeszcze spełnić swoje zadanie. Osiądziesz tutaj, w Avalonie by móc je dokończyć. Nie możesz przejść dalej, nie wypełniłaś swego przeznaczenia. Tu również je masz. Nie zostało nigdy zapisane, ale ja je znam._

* * *

Czekałaś więc na jego wypełnienie. I rozmyślałaś. Jak to możliwe, że ten chłopiec, niepozorny Merlin, był legendarnym Emrysem?

Miał w sobie tą potęgę. Miłość, oddanie, współczucie. Jednak, było pytanie, na które nie potrafiłaś odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego nie poznałaś go? Druidzi od zawsze wyczekiwali jego pojawienia, przepowiednie krążyły w waszej społeczności. Powinnaś, powinnaś była go rozpoznać!

Może to wina twojego krótkiego przebywania wśród nich? Nawet oni, miłosierni, nie mogli się tobą opiekować kiedy każdej nocy mordowałaś kilka osób. Nie mieli czasu nauczyć cię jak korzystać z mocy, usprawiedliwiasz się.

* * *

_Każdy mu w tym życiu jakiś cel. _

_Kiedy świat się narodził, byłam tylko ja. Z mojego łona urodziły się kwiaty, drzewa, ludzie. W Kryształowej Grocie narodziła się magia. Niektórzy zostali nią obdarowani. I niektórzy nawet po śmierci muszą wypełniać swoje przeznaczenie._

* * *

W wodnej toni wiele ci objawiono. Odnalazłaś miecz, Excalibur, a twoje oczy pokazały ci wasze przyszłe spotkanie.

Kiedy przyszło największe niebezpieczeństwo byłaś gotowa.

Wiedziałaś (_Jak? Skąd?_) o podarunku króla rybaka. Wyczuwałaś swoim jestestwem wodę zamkniętą w pojemniku. Teraz była częścią ciebie, jak wszystkie wody wokół wyspy Avalonu. Oczekiwałaś na to spotkanie z niecierpliwością.

* * *

_Musisz jeszcze wiele dokonać, nawet jeśli twoja rola pozostanie niezauważona. I wkrótce znowu go zobaczysz._

* * *

Trzymałaś się tego zdania, właśnie jego. Wasza miłość nie była wzniosła, oparta na jakichś wyznaniach, wielkich planach i ideach. Narodziła się cicho i cicho trwała, jak maleńkie ziarnko w twoim sercu.

Nie mógł się winić, byłaś przecież szczęśliwa. W jego sercu trwało to małe nasionko zanim zdążyło urosnąć do większych rozmiarów. Nawet nie zakiełkowało.

Nie zakiełkowało i prędko znalazło się w cieniu rozłożystego dębu. To nasionko musiało czekać dużo dłużej, by mogło się tam pojawić. Jednak ta przyjaźń była dużo potężniejsza. Potężniejsza niż miłość. Artur stał się dla niego najważniejszy. Z resztą, zawsze taki był? Najwyraźniej. Tylko na chwilę pojawiłaś się ty. Ale chciał dla ciebie opuścić Camelot! To cię rozczula. Po prostu Merlin. Dlatego zrobisz wszystko co w twojej mocy, by mu pomóc. Nie, żeby było tego wiele.

* * *

Czu dłużyło ci się oczekiwanie? Nie powiedziałabyś. Avalon stał się teraz twoim domem. Tym wymarzonym, wyśnionym. Właściwie nie sam Avalon, lecz jego... przedsionek? W snach mogłaś obserwować rajskie życie zasłużonych. Przechodziłaś niepostrzeżenie przez wrota strzeżone magią Shia i wdychałaś świeże powietrze wypełnione radością. Czasami widziałaś Ją, Matkę. Rozmawiała, objawiając ci rzeczy zbyt odległe, nawet dla twojej magii, ginące w głębinach przeszłości, poza czasem i starsze nawet od najstarszych z nieśmiertelnych wróżek. Zaspokajała głód twojej wiedzy z uśmiechem odpowiadając na pytania, których odpowiedzi mogłaś usłyszeć. Widziałaś jej miłość do stworzeń i z trudem wstrzymywałaś się od działania, kiedy widziałaś jak najwyższa kapłanka, chroniona starożytnymi prawami, siała nienawiść.

* * *

Dlaczego ona może wykorzystywać dane jej w takim miłosierdziu moce do czynienia zła? Nie do tego były przeznaczone...

_Nie odbieram rzeczy raz danych. Nie martw się, wiesz, że to się skończy, dziecko._

* * *

Ona zawsze najbardziej miłowała druidów. Byli najbliżsi Jej sercu, a oni byli najbliżej jej - natury. Byli pokojowi i znali większą potęgę niż ktokolwiek mógłby się tego spodziewać. To oni wiedzieli o Emrysie i to oni byli drożsi Jej nawet bardziej niż służące kapłanki, nagminnie wypraszające o łaski, ingerujące w sprawy wielkie i doniosłe, wspierające królów lub z nimi walczące. Ona była najbardziej pierwotna i sprawowała nadzór nad rzeczami odległymi.

Zrozumiałaś ją od razu, cały czas ją rozumiesz, najchętniej przebywałabyś w towarzystwie pięknych drzew, wśród lasów.

* * *

_Król Camelotu... - pauza - ...Uther, nigdy nie był zagrożeniem. Większość druidów zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Był zaślepiony nienawiścią i chciał wyplenić magię, lecz ona zawsze będzie istnieć. Groźniejszym jest potwór, który został stworzony z tej nienawiści._

* * *

Twoje serce podskakuje radośnie kiedy wreszcie wzywa cię twoja magia. Przeczuwałaś, że nadejdzie najgorsza godzina. Błyszcząca w ciemnościach woda płynie po skałach. Widzisz jak zaspany i zmartwiony Merlin wpatruje się w wodę, pełen zrezygnowania. Z niedowierzaniem czającym się w zmęczonych oczach wypowiada twoje imię.

Gdy znów widzisz jego twarz zalewa cię fala niewyobrażalnej radości, nie jesteś w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, najpiękniejszego jaki pojawił się kiedykolwiek na twoich ustach.

- Tęskniłam za tobą.

Gdy się odzywasz wydaje się wstrząśnięty, najwyraźniej sądził, że jesteś tylko marą. Potrząsa zdezorientowany głową, zaczyna się jąkać.

- Merlinie, nie mamy dużo czasu - mówisz uspokajającym, acz stanowczym tonem. - Obiecałam, że pewnego dnia ci się odwdzięczę - _nawet jeśli nie wierzyłam, że będzie to możliwe._

Jest biedny i bezradny, tak jak ty wtedy w właśnie musisz mu pomóc, uratować to co dla niego najważniejsze. Jego przeznaczenie, jego misję, jego przyjaciela. Artura. Albion. I zrobisz to. Zrobiłabyś z własnej woli. Kochasz go, chcesz, żeby był szczęśliwy. Ciebie już tu nie ma, krótko gościłaś w jego życiu, teraz zostali mu tylko przyjaciele.

- Jest tylko jedna broń, która może zabić coś, co już jest martwe.

Patrzy na ciebie, miejsce zdziwienia zajmuje zrozumienie.

- Ostrze hartowane smoczym oddechem - wyrzuca z siebie.

Mówisz prędko, a on wszystko rozumie. Kiwa głową widząc wszystko oczami wyobraźni.

- Dziękuję. - Uśmiecha się delikatnie. Wreszcie. Cieszysz się, że mogłaś zdjąć mu choć trochę ciężaru z barków.

- Nie, to ja ci dziękuję. Miałam szansę zobaczyć cię ponownie.

Hałasy odwracają jego uwagę. Odwraca się zaniepokojony. Słyszysz cichą rozmowę, jakiś szorstki głos mówi do Merlina.

- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiada, prawdopodobnie, na pytanie. Uśmiech dosięga jego oczu, jest szczery. Jego twarz wygląda pięknie rozpromieniona w ten sposób. Teraz możesz już odejść.

_- Żegnaj, Merlinie _- szepczesz po czym twój obraz znika. Mimo że go nie słyszysz, wiesz, że zaniepokojony szepcze twoje imię. Nie pojawisz się tam więcej.

* * *

_To niezwykłe, jak najbliżsi śmiertelnym ludzie potrafią ich najgłębiej zranić. Morgana Pendragon została zaszczepiona nienawiścią swojego ojca. Na początku do niego. Potem nienawiść przestała zwracać uwagę na kogo jest skierowana. Atakuje wszystkie strony. I choć kapłanka już dawno podąża w stronę zła, nie zbliżyła się nawet w połowie do osoby jaką się stanie._

Więc nie wygrają? Pani, powiedz mi, ta przyszłość jest zakryta przed moimi oczami. Czy w takim razie walka Emrysa ma jakikolwiek sens?

_Wygrają potyczkę. Potężna bitwa zostanie rozpoczęta. Los wojny cały czas może być zmieniony. To Emrys popchnie Morganę w czeluści zła._

Czemu? Jaki jest cel tego losu?

_Budowa Albionu._

* * *

Kiedy jego łódka wpływa na wody jeziora Avalonu, jesteś już gotowa. Razem z mieczem wyłania się twoje ramię. Uśmiechasz się. Po chwili wyłaniasz się cała. Stawiasz spokojnie dwa kroki na wodzie.

- Upewnij się, że będzie bezpieczny. - Wręczasz mu pewną ręką miecz. Delikatnie dotykasz jego dłoni. Oniemiały dziękuje ci skinieniem głowy. Z uśmiechem ponownie zanurzasz się wśród fal. Wiesz, że nie ma pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Chce tu zostać z tobą, jednocześnie jego serce wyrywa się do walki. Ułatwiasz mu ten wybór.

* * *

_Widzę pytanie w twoich oczach. Tak, Albion jest wart tych wszystkich poświęceń. Jest wart strat i rozpaczy. Pewnego dnia zapanuje i będzie trwał tysiąclecia._

* * *

Przez dłuższy czas losy Merlina toczą się bez twojej ingerencji. Nie jesteś w stanie nic poradzić kiedy widzisz rozpacz Morgany zamieniającą się w gorycz. Nie możesz nic poradzić gdy Merlin raz za razem upada pod ciężarem przeznaczenia. Nie możesz nic poradzić gdy ono drwi sobie z niego i nie przejmuje się tym, że nie powinno kopać leżącego. Widzisz coraz mniej radości w szarych dniach. Aż prawie krzyczysz z przerażenia kiedy widzisz jak Artur umiera, jak w stronę jego serca zmierza magiczny odłamek. Chcesz opuścić swoje stanowisko strażniczki Avalonu i biec, być przy nim. Ogarnia cię przerażenie kiedy przyszłość wydaje się jak za ciemną, grubą zasłoną, tłumiącą zarówno dźwięki, jak i zasłaniającą obrazy.

Artur umiera.

Morgana przegrała.

Merlin rozpada się na twoich oczach.

* * *

Albion umarł. Zginął razem z Arturem.

_Nie. Albion dopiero się narodził._

Pani, przecie...

_Albion nie jest królestwem wyznaczonym na mapie. Nie odnajdziesz jego granic, gdziekolwiek będziesz szukać. Albion będzie trwać, kiedy upadną mocarstwa, potęgi się załamią, powstaną nowe państwa i kiedy obrócą się w perzynę. Artur stworzył go na swoich ziemiach. Wyplenił zło. Był wojownikiem. W czasach pokoju kto inny zajmie jego miejsce_

_A teraz idź go przywitać, chłopiec powinien wreszcie odpocząć._

* * *

Merlin po raz kolejny samotnie obserwuje jak ważną osobę dla jego życia zabierają płomienie. Żałujesz i łączysz się z nim w bólu. Lecz teraz już wiesz, że nie zawiódł. Jednak jego misja nadal trwa. Kiedy odwraca się plecami wiesz, że nie zobaczysz go przez setki lat. Nie, dopóki Artur nie przybędzie. Nie, dopóki Albion nie będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.

Musi odejść. Teraz to on musi zająć się Albionem, dbać o niego.

* * *

_Płomienie zaczynają lizać drewno łodzi. Iskry ulatują do nieba. Wrota otwierają się by przyjąć kolejnego zasłużonego. Będzie musiał się wiele dowiedzieć zanim powróci._

_Twoja historia rozpoczyna się gdy płoną paprocie._

_Jego historia kończy się gdy ogniem zajmują się szaty. _

_Lecz czemu koniec nie może być nowym początkiem?_


End file.
